This is a multidisciplinary project with research emphasis on 1) Transport and maturation of sperm, and the structure and function of the epididymis; 2) Autoimmune response after long-term vasectomy; 3) The enzymic and hormonal regulation of energy metabolism in ejaculated and maturing spermatozoa; 4) Identification and physiological characterization of a glycoprotein that instills motility in immature sperm; 5) The hormonal regulation of differentiation of the epithelium of the oviduct; 6) Receptor proteins in the oviduct and uterus; 7) The life cycle and dynamics of oviductal cilia; 8) The relationship of ovarian steroid secretion to follicular growth and ovulation and local changes in the oviduct; 9) The role of estrogens and androgens in the regulation of gonadotropins; 10) The role of androgens in sexual behavior and psychosexual differentiation; 11) Factors that regualate the motivation of sexual behavior; and 12) The role of light on sexual cycles.